


red

by neptunestrings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunestrings/pseuds/neptunestrings
Summary: The medics don't arrive on time. They die in peace and in love.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	red

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished naruto shippuden can you guys tell

You've lived for yourself and revenge, and in your seventeen years of living you don't think you've truly lived for either; your revenge misplaced and your own self shattered beyond repair. 

"Beware the closest to you," Warned your brother- seventeen, only seventeen, like you are now- back when you didn't know the truth. "They're the one you'll have to kill to get stronger." You swore not to think twice about home and its people but when he lay defenseless and unconscious, you dropped the knife and left. You let his body fade in the distance as you ran when you were thirteen. His words ring in your head, and you remind yourself that this is for revenge. Revenge, revenge, revenge, just like you told the world. 

"I'll make him pay." You had cried, eight years old and beyond human levels of pain after blood stained the floor of your family compound. Flashes of crimson eyes and blades crept into your vision for years after. "I live to kill a certain person." You announced, twelve and scowling at a team destined to fail. Your pain hasn't gone away, it's become a part of you now. You wake up to an empty house and an urge to be something more, something capable to grab the crow haunting your thoughts and crush it. You envied more than you grew, and you left. When a boy in orange held out his hand you chose to crawl in the den of a snake, and maybe you regret being the cause of the sheer agony you put him through. You told yourself you forgot to think about it when it didn't cross your mind as frequently as it used to. 

And as angry as he was, he never forgot to say the same thing. "I'm your friend." He'd say, looking you in the eye. You'd scoffed each time, not bothering to mourn his misplaced love. "Come home." He'd whisper, a hand stretched out for you, wordlessly promising love and understanding and healing, a vow to never let you suffer by yourself again. That scared you more than you wanted to admit. You matched his step forward with thirteen steps back. There were a lot of things you knew, but maybe you didn't know it all. You realize this now, as he swings at you and you crash your fist into his jaw. You watch him fly back and pounce, your anger overflowing. Why are you upset? Why is he upset? Neither of you really know why or what they're feeling right now. All you want to do is kill each other. 

"I don't need you," You scream in his face, bringing your fist down to punch his eye. "You don't get it! None of you do! Stop saying that you do!" He spits blood and catches your arm, bending it till you feel a surge of pain, but you ignore it to slam your fist into his nose. "You fucking-"

He hits you in the stomach. He grabs you by the neck as you double over. "Maybe I don't get it." He begins, struggling to breathe properly. You probably broke his nose. "Maybe I never will, but you're hurting and I want to _help _. It hurts to be by yourself, and I want to help you heal."__

__"I don't want to heal, I want every single bastard who manipulated my brother into killing everyone dead at my feet." You're beating his face into the ground. He's on your stomach, punching your eye till you grab him by the hair and viciously fling him to the side. "Don't you want to be the hokage? How will you do all that if you're the leader of that cursed place, huh?"_ _

__He stands up. You're already flying towards him, but he doesn't block this time. He lets you pin him against the stone, blood dripping from his face as he chokes out, "Then I won't be the hokage. I'll come with you, I'll give it all up."_ _

__Your grip loosens and he slips to the the floor, panting heavily but his eyes locked on you. "I'll give it up. I don't want to see you like this anymore."_ _

__You don't think when you let electricity crackle in your palm and he lets energy pool into his hand in response. And soon you're both flying at each other, using everything you've ever learnt against the other. You barely see the sun vanish and the moon take it's place, and it all ends with two arms lying on the side. You lock eyes and for the first time in years, genuine laughter escapes you. He's got such ugly laughter._ _

__"You laugh really weird, asshole."_ _

__"I don't want to hear that from you, moron. You sound like you're dying."_ _

__"Well," He says, legs collapsing under his weight. "You did just blow my arm off. And I've lost a lot of blood."_ _

__"You say that like I've still got two arms."_ _

__"You say that like you're blaming me."_ _

__The fight drains out of you, and you sit next to him. The sun rises in the distance, neither of you uttering a word as you stare into the distance._ _

__"Did you mean that?"_ _

__"Mean what?"_ _

__"Giving up your dream."_ _

__"What, you thought I was talking out of my ass? I'd do it for you and wouldn't even think twice about it."_ _

__You know what that means, seeing the way he locks eyes with you and smiles. You don't understand why. You never will but as you lie down next to him, you think you'll be able to someday. So when he asks if you feel the same, you turn your eyes to the heavens. Will they let you in after all this? You don't regret a thing, but he mutters, "I can't wait to meet everyone in heaven," and suddenly you know you want to follow him to the end of time and beyond. Stars hit the back of your eyes as you whisper, "I do, I wish I could hold your hand."_ _

__None of you utter another word. You awkwardly scoot closer to him, feeling the blood pour out of your wounds and sighing. He's talking to himself, apologizing to the people he'll never get to see again and cries a little. You think about leaving Karin to die, your brother's limp body at your feet, Suigetsu and Juugo's trust, all the goals you haven't achieved yet and close your eyes. This is the end as you both know it, but there's no fear in your hearts. He wipes his tears and all you can see in his eyes is exhaustion. Your eyes are heavy too. There's no need for last words; you know your strings of life are woven as tight as the corners of the universe are._ _

__You will be born together again, for you are forever as inseparable as the stars and the sky, closer and more tender than the rain and the earth. You and him share something more intimate that what the sun and moon share with each other, see? You finally understand, watching his lashes flutter over bruised and broken skin. Your vision blurs and your mouth is drying but you turn to see a smile brighter than you've ever seen, and you smile back for the first time in years._ _

__"I'll meet you again," You whisper, the wind carrying your words far beyond than you'll ever travel. "I'll find you."_ _

__His smile widens. His eyes slip shut and his breathing slows to a stop, and you let your hands drop in the pool of blood. You haven't lost. You'll never lose after what you've learnt today, smiling even as the fire in your heart finally stops burning. You see medics in the distance, maybe you recognize a worried face and a voice screaming your names but it's decided by the forces that brought you to being; you close your eyes and die with him._ _


End file.
